


Rise

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ways to make 6:30 am bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 2, for [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/)**jumoon**. Yoosu, sweet, giggly kisses.

6.30 am, Tuesday morning. Yoochun finds Junsu in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, hair in glorious disarray and mouth full of foam. Yoochun mutters, "Morning," and stumbles to the toilet, empties his bladder while Junsu gargles. When Yoochun edges Junsu aside to wash his hands. Junsu nudges back, puts a hand on Yoochun's shoulder and reaches up for a kiss, sweet and mintily sharp, echoes of mouthwash and behind it all, Junsu. Yoochun kisses back, uncoordinated, half-asleep, leaning too hard into Junsu, hands dripping water everywhere, not willing to move and adjust the angle, not willing to stop kissing Junsu.

Junsu laughs into the kiss after a few moments, breaks it to tap gently at Yoochun's cheek and push him towards the shower. "Wake up, sleepy," he says as Yoochun strips off his pyjamas on autopilot. "Then we'll try that again." Yoochun feels Junsu's eyes on him as he steps into the shower; it does more to wake him up than the water.


End file.
